MistleToed
by Falconlobo
Summary: Here's an alternate ending to A Lost Clause it's A Herriman X Frankie Xmas story i hope you like it and enjoy the holidays I don't own FHIF


Mistle-Toed By Falconlobo

I don't own Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends

Here's an alternate ending to A Lost Clause

that will also be a Frankie x Herriman one shot

with two other characters in the fic as well

that are involved in the story

but not with each other

Herriman was getting tired of running around spouting nonsense and decided to get dressed.

He now noticed his hat was missing and went to go look for it.

He found his hat with Eduardo.

Then the rabbit said "Master Eduardo what are you doing with my hat on your head?"

Ed Said "I dunno I just took a short siesta and woke up with it on my head.

Ed took it off of his head and handed it to the bunny.

The bunny placed the hat on his head and went on his way.

Ed said "I dunno why Mr. H's hat was on my head or why the Leaf Of Christmas was attached to it."

Mr. H was walking along minding his own business when Frankie came along and kissed him on his cheek.

Mr. H blushed causing her to blush as well.

He said "Ms. Frankie what on earth was that about?"

She said smiling "look at your hat."

He wondered what she meant by look at your hat.

So He took it off and noticed the mistletoe attached to the front of it.

He blushed, smiled, and said:

"I guess you were following the rules of Christmas and as i always say rules are rules."

She said "maybe, maybe not."

Then she kissed the bunny on the lips and found herself being kissed back.

They wished each other a Merry Christmas after the kiss.

Then they apologized to each other for getting on each other nerves on the previous day.

He said I'm sorry for acting like such a scrooge the other day."

Then she said "I'm sorry for taking so long with the Imaginary Santas'"

He said "that was not your fault it takes time to gather them all up.

Then he went on to say:

I should have realized that was where you were instead of assuming that you were out shopping."

Frankie said "well why was it that you thought I was shopping when I was out doing my job?"

He said "I guess one always sticks their foot in their mouth when one is in love."

Frankie said:

"Mr. Herriman are you saying that the reason you always put me down is because you're in love with me?"

Herriman said:

Yes I'm in love with you Frankie!

I knew that you would never love me so that's why I disguised my feelings for you."

Mr. H "I never said I did not love you!

That's far from the truth."

Mr. Herriman eyes widened in disbelieve and he stuttered:

F-R-A-N-K-I-E are you saying what I think and hope you are saying?"

Frankie said "Yes Mr. H I'm in love with you too.

But with the way you treated me I thought that you did not feel the same way about me."

He said:

"I'm Frankie I should have swallowed my pride and told you sooner, and just hoped for the best."

She said "you don't need to apologize so much who do you think you are Wilt?"

They both laughed and went to go get some hot chocolate.

Later Herriman came across Eduardo and Ed said:

"Oh Mr. H Sorry I did not know at first that there was Mistletoe on your hat.

And I dunno how it even got on it."

Mr. H said "What do you take me for Master Eduardo a Fool?"

Ed said "no you don't look like a jester to me"

Mr. H said "Spare me your jokes Master Ed:

And don't deny the fact that you put the mistletoe on my hat."

Ed said "I didn't put it on your hat and please don't punish me for something I didn't do!"

"Master Eduardo you are going to get what's coming to you!"

Ed cringed in fear on the floor with his hands over his eyes hoping it would not be that bad.

Mr. H said "I know it was you who put the green leaf of Xmas on my hat Master Ed.

And I can't thank you enough."

Ed said "me no comprendo am I not in trouble?"

"No you are not in trouble Master Ed.

Now go enjoy the rest of your Christmas and I will enjoy the rest of mine."

So the now confused Ed enjoyed the rest of his Xmas.

And so did the rabbit with the redheaded girl of his choice.

Meanwhile in his bedroom the blob that was really responsible for the mistletoe hat incident thought:

If Santa's watching he'll know I was really responsible for getting Herriman and Frankie together.

Yet Ed will get the credit."

To One And All Merry Christmas And A Happy New Year

And No Good Deed Goes Unpunished.

So with Bloo doing a good deed but giving up the credit to Ed.

He hopes to get gifts next year instead of coal.

Well it's a start at least.

And hopefully he will do more GOOOD DEEEDS.

And by next Xmas he'll get gifts instead of coal

The End


End file.
